


unforgettable

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Can't Remember What Happened Last Night, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sharing a Bed, Snark, Stubborn Assholes Being Stubborn, Trust Issues, admission of feelings, woke up in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: “Yukio and Negasonic seem to suspect something.” He suddenly very much did not want Cable to know what they thought was going on. His ego was already a little tattered around the edges. No point getting laughed at even more. He was a fragile guy, okay? He could be as insecure as the best of them. “But they don’t know anything really. Just say you had a few beers and crashed on the couch, no big deal.” Wade threw his arm out to indicate the garbage strewn about the room. “It seems plausible to me.”“That’s even more embarrassing than telling them we fucked.”





	unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurea/gifts).



“Yeah, this is a no go,” was the first thing Wade heard when he woke up. Which. On the scale of things he’d heard in his time, it didn’t even rate on any metric. Not the worst, best, or weirdest. Maybe the most mundane. Yeah, if Wade had to pick, it would’ve been the most boring. That it came out of Cable’s mouth, a mouth that was disturbingly close to portions of Wade’s anatomy that he liked to have mouths near way, way too much probably should have shot it into weirdest wake-up call territory, but he was feeling too good to complain or allow Cable to complain. Besides, there was no way in hell this was real, so Wade allowed himself to indulge a little.

“Mmm, no, baby,” he answered, sleepy. “Let me live the dream a little bit longer.”

The bed rocked, Wade’s world shifting sideways, and Cable was talking again, voice this time closer to his ear. “This isn’t a dream, dumbass,” he said, gruff, unhappy, and far too realistical for Wade to do anything but react with the appropriate degree of positivity. Namely, a finely formed stiffy. The air whuffed as Cable apparently decided punching a pillow was the correct course of action and finally Wade opened his eyes because that was a little too specific, even for Wade’s overwrought imagination.

“What are you—” Wade’s eyes widened and it took him half a second to process that Cable was mostly naked and even more ripped than Wade had imagined nine nights out of ten. “Holy shit! Look at you. Oh, my God.” He glanced down at himself and breathed a sigh of relief that he was wearing the good, ol’ red and blacks. Because there was no way in hell he was exposing that much of himself to this ridiculously chiseled hunk of pure, unadulterated man flesh. And then he ran his hands over his face just to make sure, relieved all over again when he realized the mask was in place, too. The more he looked though, the more he realized that something wasn’t right. It might have been the massive rip in his suit right where his junk was all set to poke through in X-rated fashion, but it wasn’t exactly the first time he’d risked an unfortunate chance at public indecency charges, so he couldn’t be sure. “Not that I don’t approve, but, uh, what are you doing here? You’re not going to kill me, are you? I thought we got over that when you gave up the chance to go home because you didn’t want me dead. Really sends a guy some mixed signals, y’know?”

Cable’s eyes widened in turn, which was maybe a sign that Wade should’ve started shutting up, not that he’d ever been very good at that. Then they narrowed and something like death and dismemberment flashed in Cable’s red eyes. Or rather eye. And, in fact, maybe that was just normal for him given the whole one fancy-ass future eyeball he rocked.

Yeah. Yeah, that made sense. It was only a little disappointing to think of it that way. Much better to believe Cable didn’t want to death and dismember him. It wasn’t likely to stick after all.

“You don’t know what this is about?” Cable asked, stiff, but not in the cool way that Wade knew how to handle, no. No, he was just his normal, stick-up-his-ass, run-of-the-mill stiff. “I find that hard to believe. You did something to me.”

Pushing himself up, Wade shook his head. Because yeah, no. Wade didn’t do anything people didn’t want. Not unless they were bad guys and the thing they didn’t want was to die. Then he was very happy to do the very opposite of what they wanted. But he liked Cable and where beds were concerned, he was more interested in finding people who wanted to be in them with him. And even if he might have wanted Cable there, he only wanted that if Cable wanted it. “I resent that,” he answered. “You can’t take my only shred of dignity from me. That’s not fair. Not in this economy.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have come here because I wanted to!” The words were delivered in the harshest whisper Wade had ever heard. It was impressive just how pissed off and unhappy he sounded. But there was a flush on his cheeks that belied something—something Wade hoped was Cable getting the fuck over himself. Then he couldn’t quite meet Wade’s eyes, which was nice in a way. Made it easier for Wade to avoid his in return. They were just too damned pretty even when he was being an asshole. Which was always. “I don’t remember anything about last night except watching that stupid movie with you and your nerdy X-Force cadre.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Wade said, grousing as he pulled himself out of bed. He knew what mistakes felt like in the harsh light of day; there was usually a lot more stickiness involved and condoms and general messes of the fun variety. As he scanned the room, he saw nothing of the sort, no indication other than the various degrees of undress exhibited between himself and Cable that anything was amiss. There wasn’t even that slight twinge that indicated Wade had exerted himself in his favorite way. If they had sex, it was the most boring, unimaginative, unimpressive sex of all time and it was probably for the best that they forgot about it. As he climbed to his feet, he turned and eyed Cable, still awkwardly perched on the edge of the bed, clothed only in his stupidly attractive cargo pants. “But I’m pretty sure I didn’t take your dubious virtue, appealing though that dubious virtue might be, so scratch that. Maybe you were trying to take advantage of me.”

Not that Wade would’ve complained really. There were worse people Wade could’ve compromised himself with instead. And not nearly so handsome either.

Cable snorted. “Please, I could do better than you.”

“Yeah, because there are so many people out there who’d want to date your cranky, intense ass. You keep telling yourself that.”

Though Wade fully expected another complaint, Cable said nothing. Instead, he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes even further. It did nothing to make him look less cranky or intense, but Wade didn’t see the need to say as much to him. It certainly wouldn’t help his own case. Spotting his phone on the nightstand, hidden amidst the detritus of multiple empty cans of shitty beer and crumpled bags of Doritos, he fell on it and hoped there would be something there that would help.

‘Boy, ur so fucked lol’ was not exactly what he had in mind, but it was a place to start. “Thanks, Negasonic Teenage Dickhead,” he said, weary, under his breath. Yukio’s was a little bit more helpful because she was made of everything good and right and just in the world, but even her ‘It’s about time, Wade! Congratulations! :)’ wasn’t as illuminating as it could have been. There was another text, more recent, sent a few hours after the first. ‘Drink lots of water! :)))’ He almost texted her back, but then he remembered who her girlfriend was and threw his phone at the bed with a disgusted sigh. There were at least two people out there who knew what was going on—at least they seemed to know more than either Wade or Cable—and Wade didn’t want to talk to either of them.

“Can you maybe calm down a little,” Wade snapped, back to Cable as he sat again and leaned forward on his elbows. “I can feel your disapproval from over here. I get it, okay? Who wants to fuck a guy like me blah blah blah. We can all just pretend you never woke up in my bed and call it good. Your dignity will remained as intact as it’s possible for a guy like you to keep it.”

Stomping around from the other side of the bed, Cable snapped his fingers in an assholish bid to get Wade to look up. The worst part was that it worked. “Who else knows?”

“Yukio and Negasonic seem to suspect something.” He suddenly very much did not want Cable to know what they thought was going on. His ego was already a little tattered around the edges. No point getting laughed at even more. He was a fragile guy, okay? He could be as insecure as the best of them. “But they don’t know anything really. Just say you had a few beers and crashed on the couch, no big deal.” Wade threw his arm out to indicate the garbage strewn about the room. “It seems plausible to me.”

“That’s even more embarrassing than telling them we fucked.” With his own disgusted sigh, Cable sat next to Wade, too close for Wade’s comfort, but just far enough that Wade knew it was a purposeful bid to keep some distance between them. “Seriously, what the hell?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we’re a bunch of lightweights and we’re only just now discovering this about ourselves.”

“Because this just can’t work,” Cable said, like he hadn’t heard Wade at all.

“Yeah,” Wade said, getting suspiciously high-pitched, anger crashing against his rib cage. “Yeah, so you’ve said about a billion times now. Moving on to solving the problem. You could be more helpful in that respect instead of making sure everyone here knows your taste is superior in every way to—”

Cable’s eyebrow climbed his forehead and he got a furrow between his eyes that didn’t look like it boded well for Wade. In fact, it looked a whole hell of a lot like Wade was about to get his ass kicked. Another dream of his maybe, but better saved for another time. Cable sure didn’t kick his ass nearly as often as he used to. His voice got that growly edge to it that Wade really liked, too. If he didn’t stop making things so awkward, Wade was going to have to do something really stupid. Sadly, he got to his feet again and started pacing the room. “To what? Yours?”

Sighing, Wade dragged his hand down his mask and shook his head. This was a travesty. By rights, he should have been enjoying this. Finding Cable in his bed should’ve been the single best thing to happen to Wade all day. Leave it to the damned man in question to ruin that right out of the gate. “Was that a self-drag?” Wade asked, finding as much humor in the moment as he could. “Because from where I’m sitting, that sounded like a self-drag.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say,” was the only response Cable gave. Not the most impressive response, but it was something. “You’re full of shit anyway. Everyone knows you’ve got a thing for Colossus.”

“Me and the entire fucking world,” Wade replied as gears began turning in his head. Cable had no reason to bring up Colossus, not a single one, not if he didn’t give a damn. Turning, he squinted. Not that Cable would be able to tell. That was the awesome thing about masks. And anyway, the thing with Colossus wasn’t a thing at all. More like a possibility that disappeared somewhere around the time Cable showed up and ruined Wade’s life with his muscles and unhappy demeanor. “What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

“I don’t poach another guy’s territory.” Cable sucked on his teeth, mouth twisting in a sour expression. “Not intentionally anyway.”

“I didn’t know people from the future could be so dumb.” But now Wade was grinning, also invisible under the mask—score one for the mask, well. Score two since it stopped little kids from crying too much when Wade showed up. That was a neat perk. “I don’t make a habit of cheating. And I’m not anybody’s territory but my own, thanks. And this territory wanted to hit that territory—” Wade waved his hand at the vast expanse of Cable’s chest. “—at least until that territory declared its borders closed. Wade Wilson respects borders.”

A complicated array of emotions crossed Cable’s face and if Wade was a gentler, more emotionally attuned individual, he might have been able to figure out just what in the hell it was Cable was feeling. As it was, he could only sit by in horror as Cable had a feeling at all and wonder if this was how he snapped altogether, if Wade was gonna have to resurrect himself because Cable couldn’t process the fact that, yeah, Wade maybe liked him. “You’re telling me I…?” Something that was definitely indigestion made Cable’s face go all red. At least, that was what it looked like Wade. Or maybe it was embarrassment. It wasn’t like Wade had a lot of experience with that particular feeling. “When we could have…?”

Wade shrugged and tried to pretend he wasn’t dancing on the inside and very nearly on the outside, too. “For all we know, we already did.”

Cable’s hand ran itself through his hair, mussing it in a way that Wade absolutely wanted to muss it in his place. And if Wade had to place a bet, he would’ve said that there was something like a rueful smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have sex with a guy in a spandex bodysuit.”

“Maybe you were expanding your borders.” Wade absolutely waggled his eyebrows even though there was no way Cable could see them. “It’s fun. You should try it sometime when you can remember it.” Going a little coquettish, Wade patted the bed. “I’d really like it if you expanded your borders, Nathan.”

Cable wrinkled his nose, hesitating. But he wasn’t saying no and that was more than Wade would have expected of him yesterday. “Stop it with the metaphors,” he groused, before finally climbing back into bed, pulling Wade back down, too. He muttered something under his breath, something like, I can’t believe we’re fucking doing this, of all the dumb ass stunts we’ve pulled, but Wade sure as hell didn’t care about that. Not in the slightest, not when Cable was willing to palm him through the convenient opening in the crotch of that spandex bodysuit Cable proclaimed to dislike. “You’re such a jackass.”

Wade tugged his mask up, freeing his mouth and nose. “But I’m your jackass,” he said, as sweet and condescending as he knew how to be. All it did was make Cable flush even more. Which was cute as hell and Wade wished he could get away with grabbing his phone to take a picture of it. Then Cable did something with his wrist and Wade wasn’t thinking about much of anything except the feel of Cable’s hands on him and his intense desire to kiss the disgruntled, possibly confused frown right off of Cable’s face.

“Shut up.”

“You’re gonna have to make me, big boy,” he answered in a drawl.

To Cable’s credit, he did that and a whole lot more to boot. The guy was thorough. Took his job seriously. Even when he decided his job was to hand out orgasms. Wade could definitely appreciate the craft and workmanship on display. Multiple times. Daily, even. Sometimes twice.

If they later found out they’d done nothing less innocuous than cuddle drunk through the night, well. They could both easily have admitted to having weirder hookups. Rather, Wade would’ve freely admitted to it. If Cable wanted to pretend he was better than that, it was his prerogative, though he’d clearly proven himself wrong on at least one count. Yukio had the proof.

And so did Wade on a password-protected phone he kept locked in a safe in the back of his closet. Because Yukio was the best.


End file.
